Real Gallagher Girls: 2012
by 4everandalwaysme
Summary: CHALLENGE! Info inside!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know you all probably hate me, but I've had this on my mind and it will definitely awesome.

I have a little...challenge for you all. I will stop updating my other stories until this is over and done with.

Info:

- I'll have this up until I get at least 3 volunteers. When I get them, I'll tell you who they are and we'll start the competition.

- I'll give you about a week to write up your very own Covert Operations report. Make sure you stay honest and write about what really happens to you (because that makes it lots better). No making events up.

- Use aliases and come up with codenames.

- Submit it by the deadline that I PM you.

- You need to make a connection on DocX with me and send the report so I can post it here.

- REMEMBER: Be on spy mode for the week that you're writing it!

- Have lots of fun :)

THERE WILL BE A COMPETITION! I'll have the contestants on a poll, so when everything is submitted, you can vote :D The winner gets put as a character in one of my stories (and they choose which one).

THANK YOU! PM or review if you wanna join in the challenge!

_Forever and Always,_

_Me_


	2. Chapter 2

Well, an anonymous (did I spell that right?) reviewer got my attention with something. Well, basically, they said that life is boring, but I would beg to differ! I think if you just looked at it in a different perspective, you would find SOMETHING interesting. Like, maybe some drama or tension? Or how about bullies? Gossips? Write about it all.

This will be loads of fun if you would just bear with me and TRY to make the best out of it. Please? I don't think I'm asking too much.

I really do think it would be fun to at least THINK like a true Gallagher Girl for even a week. I'm gonna participate too, just to get a kick out of it. I realize my life isn't that exciting either, but it only takes a second for everything to change.

So...thank you, to that anon reviewer for helping me with that little problem.

I think everyone has at least a little excitement in their lives, even if they don't realize it.

_Forever and Always,_

_Me_


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT!**

I want the entries in by **SATURDAY**!

If you have a problem with this due date, PM me and we can work it out.

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**


	4. 4everandalwaysme

**Okay, I decided to do my own CoveOps report too! Woohoo!**

**Alias - Aria Evans (Because in "Nightingale" her character is based off of me)**

* * *

**June 05, 2012**

I got to school right on time for once. I was making my way to the building, but I was tackled to the ground.

"Who do you think you are?" I yelled.

The girl giggled and stood up. I sighed in relief when I saw it was only Marcellas.

"Marcy!" I shouted in a high-pitched voice, purposely sounding ditzier than I really am. She laughed and punched me in the shoulder.

"So...How was your weekend?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Besides the usual boring stuff I usually do? Not much," I joked. She grinned.

"I have a surprise for you!" she said enthusiastically. I tilted my head,

"Well? What is it?"

She rolled her eyes. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"Then what's the point of-"

"ARIA!" I spun around and came face to face with one of my other friends.

"KIANA!" I immitated. She smacked me on the arm.

"What's with the violence today, guys?" I asked, rubbing my arm. They just looked at eachother, then at me, and smiled.

**Covert Operations** Report  
_Summary of Surveillance by Operative Evans_

Apparently, there's something called "Hit Aria Day". The operative realizes that there is more than one person celebrating this. Marcellas (hereby known as the asset) has some sort of secret, or surprise being kept from the operative. Operative Evans plans to find out what this little secret is.

* * *

**June 06, 2012**

"Hey, Aria! You wanna hear a joke?" Michael asked.

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay. What did the blonde say when she opened a box of cheerios?"

The funny thing is, he's blonde. Maybe even the stereotypical blonde.

"What?" I asked, not really paying attention.

"Look, donut seeds!" I rolled my eyes.

"Haha very funny, Mr. Funny Pants," I said sarcastically.

* * *

"Mentiroso!" Michael shouted. We were in Spanish class, and everyone was off on their own conversations.

"You nunca miento," I replied.

"You just lied again."

I shrugged. "You don't know that."

"Yeah I do."

"No you don't."

"Yeah I do."

"No you don't."

"YES. I do!"

"Prove it," I said calmly.

He thought for a while before giving up.

"Alright, you win. I can't prove that you're a liar. But I _can_ prove that I'm taller than you."

_Seriously? Taller? _I almost laughed.

"Well, I can prove that I'm smarter than you," I shot back.

"At least I'm not a know-it-all."

"At least I know _something."_

_"_Look who's Mr. Funny Pants now."

I got up and narrowed my eyes, keeping a serious face. "That's _Ms._ Funny Pants to you, buddy."

He grinned, and I let a smile spread across my lips.

* * *

**June 08, 2012**

I got into trouble today...It all happened on the bus.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kyle threw a paper ball at me. I glared._

_"Knock it off, Kyle."_

_He threw another one. "Make me."_

_"I don't think you want me to..."_

_"Whatever. You're just a girl." Oh, he just crossed the line._

_"Keep your mouth shut and stop throwing things at me before I go over there and shove the paper down your throat."_

_He laughed. "Go ahead and try."_

_I smirked and moved to his seat. He was grinning confidently. I picked up a paper ball from the seat and held it up. Then, before he could do anything, I grabbed his arm and cinched it behind his back._

_"GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled._

_"Nope. You told me I could try, and I'm gonna take you up on that offer."_

_I put the paper in front of him. "Now. I'll give you a choice. Either apologize, or I'll shove it into your mouth."_

_"No! I'm not sorry."_

_When he said the word 'sorry', I took my chance and tried to shove it into his mouth. He shut his mouth quickly and turned his head._

_Then, he used his other arm to punch me in the stomach. I never liked that kid..._

_"Woah, Aria, what are you doing?" Peter asked from in front of me. He's one of Kyle's friends._

_"What does it look like?" Peter grabbed my arm and pinched me. (I know...What kind of wuss pinches?)_

_Since he was so small, I grabbed his arm and pulled him over the seat and on top of Kyle._

_Then, I got up and moved back to my own seat._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

I guess rage is its own force. Usually, I wouldn't do something like that, but they've been bothering me for so long, that I guess I just lost control. Anyways, considering the circumstances, I got off with two detentions. Lucky me, right?

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this :)**

**Well, if you hate Kyle for his remark about girls, then review and tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**

**P.S. "Your memory is your greatest weapon." -Joe Solomon**


	5. DarkGenkai

**This is DarkGenkai's CoveOps Report!**

* * *

**Ok here it is my first Covert Operations Report**

**-DarkGenkai**

* * *

June 14th 2012

I look at my watch and it's says 10:15am

"Oh great I've got English now what a drag" I say to myself walking past a classroom to get to my English class.

I'm there early as usual when ever I've have Math's then English. I started to get my English book out of my bag and being ready to learn more about poetry to me it's more like being ready for a 70 mins of free time of what ever I feel like.

When a person walking up to me and said "Hello Rhiannon"

"Hey Lachlan" then he walked away to say hello to some people I don't know.

Then 5 mins 48secs later a teacher opens the door and let us in to the classroom. I started to walk towards the middle of the back row as I took a seat Mrs Stanton (Hereafter the English Teacher) came in and started to say what we were doing for that lesson it turns out that we were doing was analyzing a poem so as soon as everyone was on track I went and continue an assessment on Early Childhood for my friend Tayla (Hereafter the Ninja) as a favor to the Ninja but I had to hide in from the English teacher because I don't take the subject only Ninja and some other students took the subject that the English teacher teaches. With 40 minutes to go until lunch time Johno an idiot who like's to cause me lots of trouble in English started to do hand signs saying that I love Lachlan a another classmate and a good friend of mine.

I started to tell Johno "Do your work Johno" by that I continued to work on the Ninja's assessment.

When I looked up again to see how many mins until lunch I turn to see the idiot was still doing the hand signs so I said "Shut up about it or I'll hit you Johno"

He just sat there laughing then when he stop laughing he started to smiling at me with a kind of idiot smile I knew and hated. Then the English teacher said to Johno "Stop getting people to be sickened by you and let me see you're what you've done so far."

After 1 minute the Teacher said "Well Johno you need to lot work harder to have any chance to pass English this term" as she said that the bell started to ring.

She turns around to the rest of the class and said "You may go" by that time we all were ready to go to lunch because we all start to pick up 5 mins early as usual. We all left the classroom and started to progress out the door.

"Yes no more English for the week" I said to myself smiling as I started to walk past the classrooms in that building.

**Covert Operations Report**  
_Summary of Surveillance by Operative Rhiannon Genkai  
_  
After the Surveillance of Mrs Stanton English class the Operative now knows the following things. Johno (a classmate) take well to being an idiot and doesn't fear the operative when she tries's to hit him. In fact he was laughing he's head off (Not ready…I wish that happen he's so annoying) and flashing that idiot simile of his. (A simile I can't stand what so ever!)  
When you work on someone else's assessment for a class you're not in you still somehow find words that you don't know anything about and can't ask the teacher about it because the teacher may teach that class you're friend is in and will get shock when you ask what a word in that class means.  
Not having the teacher paid noticed to you is a great way to work on someone else's assessment or just have free time.  
Seating in the middle of the back row means that you can observe the teacher and detect when the teacher is coming near you so you can hide the assessment you're working on to move on to the work you are suppose to be doing.

_**Respectfully submitted Rhiannon Genkai**_

* * *

**Well? Show some love for Rhiannon Genkai, people! I know I really liked the report :)**

**Come on! REVIEW! (Remember, I won't be updating "The Clique Plus Gallagher Equals Trouble" or "You Never Know" until this is over!)**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**


	6. CassidyRose143

**Yeah, so I finally got around to posting this one :)**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**

**By: Cassidyrose143**

* * *

I walk into school feeling better than ever. My life is finally back to the way I want it. A few weeks ago, I broke up with my then-boyfriend, Josh. We had been together for three months, but we barely saw each other in the third month anyway because we were both so busy. I didn't like him anymore, and I had started to fall for my friend, Matt, who I had liked the year before. He helped me figure out my feelings about Josh in the past few months, from the beginning of the relationship to the end. Matt could always tell how I was feeling, and he always seemed to know what I was thinking. I could totally be myself around him. I couldn't do that with Josh.

I felt bad breaking up with Josh. I could see how much it hurt him. But I've always been the girl who put others before herself no matter what. This time, I had to put myself first. The day I was going to break up with Josh, I ran into Matt. He took one look at me and immediately asked, "What's wrong?" It was nice seeing he knew me so well that he could tell how I was feeling. And because I was starting to like him, it touched me when we talked to see how much he cared, even though he's always been mysterious. He doesn't really show much emotion if it isn't necessary. Despite how mysterious he usually is, though, I've never questioned that he cares a lot about me. We really are close friends. The next day I saw him after breaking up with Josh, Matt hugged me and told me he was proud of me, and that I had made the right decision. Talking to him made me even more sure that I had, in fact, made the right choice.

Now that you have the back story, we can get back to the present story. Breaking up with Josh was definitely the best move for me. I feel better knowing I'm not lying about my feelings, and I don't have to worry anymore about the relationship.

It's a few weeks after the breakup. School is over for the day. I'm in the hallway, talking to friends. One of my best friends, Sarah, isn't feeling well. I go to fill up my water bottle for her. Matt is in the hallway and, of course, asks why I'm so concerned. I explain as I fill up my water bottle. Matt follows me back to Sarah, who thanks me for the water and the wet paper towel I gave her to put on her forehead. Knowing that Sarah prefers to be left alone when she's sick, I step off to the side and start talking to Matt. Suddenly, he steels my necklace and walks away in no particular direction. Naturally, I follow him, asking for my necklace back. He completely ignores me and walks into an empty staircase as if he's leaving to go home.

"Matt!" I say, laughing.

He finally stops and turns to me. He gives me a very innocent look. I remember that he has taken my stuff before and only given it back if I ask nicely.

"Can I please have my necklace back?" I ask politely, holding out my hand hopefully. Matt puts his hand, along with the necklace, in mine and pulls me closer to him. He leans down, and it's clear he's trying to kiss me. I take a single step back and look at him, my hand still in his. Never in a million years would I have guessed he likes me. Something in me still doesn't, even if he did just try to kiss me. He drops the necklace into my hand and backs up calmly into the corner. He gives me a pouty face I've only seen once before, when he needed a favor.

"I just got rejected," he says as he leans against the wall, loosely crossing his arms. I can see he isn't actually upset, though. He's actually being playful, no matter how serious he sounds. He's testing me, and his mix between a smile and a smirk tells me I've passed. He knows me. He knows if I didn't want to kiss him, I would have left.

Now, I know it seems totally insane that I didn't kiss him, right? Yeah, I like him. But I truly don't think he likes me. I don't need him to like me. I don't want to be in another relationship yet. But it's instinct to move away. It's in my nature.

"You don't like me," I say softly. He looks directly into my eyes. He has a habit of looking around when he talks to people, so you know if he's looking into your eyes, it's serious, and he's one hundred percent focused on you and only you.

"Come on," he says. But it's gentle. It's not a command. It's more a question than anything. He's asking if he's right in thinking I like him, or at least that I've wanted to kiss him, and if I let him pull me in again he'll have his answer. The fact that I haven't left yet is a big hint, too. He holds his hand out to me, palm up. I have been studying body language for the past few years, and I know palm up means I'm in control. He's letting me be in charge of what happens. But I'm beyond coherent thought at this point. I like him. I've wanted to kiss him since last year. I thoughtlessly put my hand in his again, and he pulls me closer to him.

"You don't like me," I say a second time. It's all I can think to do. His eyes meet mine again and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm under his spell. But as he leans in again I somehow manage to pull myself away once again. I give him a confused, apologetic look as I take another step backwards. I can feel my heart beating faster. How is Matt so calm? He simply holds his hand out to me again. Without letting him pull me towards him, I take it.

"Why do you even want it?" I ask, finding strength in my voice.

"Just come here," he says with a gentle laugh.

He pulls me in once more, and I let him. I want to back away and find out what's going on his head, but I can't help myself anymore. He leans down slowly, making sure I won't pull away again. It's just as much for me as it is for him. He's letting me think for one last moment. But I start to lean in, too, and he knows I want it as much as he does. Our lips meet. I've kissed 2 other guys before, but they were nothing like this. This is passionate and loving, and as urgent as it feels, it's still gentle. His arms wrap around my waist. It feels comforting, like I belong in his arms. His arms are strong around me, but not so strong I can't break free if I want to. He's so sure of himself, and so vulnerable at the same time. His lips are soft and warm. The feelings I tried so hard to hide come barreling up from inside me, crashing to the surface. They're ready to explode, so grateful I'm finally listening to them. But what shocks me most of all: I feel sparks. I've never believed people can truly feel sparks in a kiss. I guess I was wrong.

Two minutes later, there's been more conversation, and a few more kisses. My mom will be picking me up any second, so I know I have to leave.

"I should go," I say quietly.

His eyes meet mine again as he let's go of me and takes my hand. We stand there for a long moment, just staring into each other's eyes. He removes his hand from mine and puts it around my waist. He pulls me in for one last kiss. This one is much shorter. A goodbye kiss. He releases me.

Assuming he is leaving through the staircase, I say, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Not if I'm hiding," he says. I'd ask why he would hide from me but I know he's joking.

"Like a chameleon?" I ask before I can stop myself. I've had the Gallagher Girls on my mind all week, so Cammie's codename came out naturally. I worry he'll think it was a lame joke, but he smiles.

"Exactly," he says.

I shake my head and laugh lightly as I go back into the hallway where my friends are. My mind is racing. I realize I've started shaking slightly in shock. I sit down next to Sarah, who is lying on the ledge. She seems to be feeling better. Matt comes back into the hall a few moments later. We look at each other. He smirks at me. I smile shyly in disbelief, and I think I can feel myself blushing. I must be, because Matt gives me another, more knowing smirk. No one seems to notice how we're acting. I'm just glad I've stopped shaking. I get a text from my mom saying she's out front of the school, as usual. I grab my backpack and say goodbye to Sarah, telling her to rest and let me know if she needs anything. Matt follows me out, walking closer to me than he usually does. We talk for a moment and then say goodbye.

"See you tomorrow?" I say, not actually meaning for it to sound like a question.

"Not if I'm hiding," he repeats, trying to sound as if he's offended that I asked. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"I'll see you later, chameleon," I say playfully. Yeah, it sounds lame, but it's our inside joke and we like it just the same. We begin to walk in opposite directions, both of us looking back and smiling at each other. I turn and continue to walk to my mom's car down the street.

Naturally, I think about the kiss. I know it doesn't mean we're together, or even that he has feelings for me. But I think I like it that way.

**A/N: Yes, my situation is quite similar to Cammie's, but I swear I didn't make this up. I couldn't if I wanted to! And yes, my ex-boyfriend's name is actually Josh. Crazy, right? I changed Matt's name, though, because his real name is pretty uncommon. The reason this takes place in school is because I pretended to be a Gallagher Girl for a week back the week before finals because I had just read Out of Sight, Out of Time. Thanks for reading my CoveOps Report! :)**


End file.
